Power Rangers Avalon Episode 1: A Call to Arms
by bowtiesrcool86
Summary: A new team of Rangers has been formed! Five Rangers have now been selected to defend the town of Mythic Pines from an ancient evil. Axel and his new team square off against a general in the army of the evil Mordred, back on Earth after over a millennium.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was in an alley that our story began. A young man was rushed into the narrow walkway by a couple of older men who were wearing black suits. They wore dark shades on their faces, despite the fact that there was little light in the trash-ridden alley. The young man stared at his reflection in the suited men's shades. A denim shirt was worn over a crisp red v-neck while a black cord with a sword-shaped charm was dropped over his neck, which was something that he always wore. He wore a stoic expression as he stared down the suited individuals.

"Alright, you little snot-nosed punk," the goon on the left said as he cracked his knuckles. "Are we going to do this the easy way, or do we need to rough you up?" He wore a menacing expression on his face. The buddy also gave the boy a menacing look. The young man just looked at them and sighed as he quickly brushed his black hair to the side.

"Seriously?" he asked. "How many times are we going to do this old song and dance? Your boss must realize by now that his plan isn't going to work. You can't hold me hostage to get my old man to do what you want, not like you would be able to catch me in the first place." He smiled as he finished his statement.

The suited men both looked annoyed at the young man's statement. The one on his left pulled back his fist to throw a punch, the youth quickly and effortlessly deflected the blow and used the momentum to toss the assailant to the ground with a soft thud. The other goon cursed and tried to grab the young man from behind, but he only got a red high top shoe thrust into his nose. The grunt doubled over in pain and received the other high top shoe to the side of his head. Both of the goons were now unconscious and the youth dusted himself off and began to leave the alley.

It was at this point that he noticed there was someone standing there. He appeared to be around the same age and stood there holding a plank of wood as if it was a baseball bat. Upon seeing that the red-clad youth was fine and walking his way, he tossed the plank of wood down. He stared at the red wearing youth and simply said: "Not bad" with an impressed tone. He clearly was not expecting him to be able to beat the goons that easily, if at all. He popped the collar on his leather jacket and pulled a pair of shades out from one of the jacket's interior pockets, and began to leave the alleyway. The red-wearing youth ran after him.

"Hey, I want to thank you properly." He said with a smile. He reached out his right hand and introduced himself. "My name is Axel, Axel Dullahan," Axel said with a smile.

The leather-clad youth just stared at him for a moment before pushing Axel's hand away. He began to move on and leave the alleyway. Before he left it he stopped and said one word: "Maverick". After that he left and turned the corner, leaving Axel's sight. It was silent as Axel was now the only conscious individual in the alley. Axel stood in that spot, hurt for a beat, but quickly recovered. He exited the alley and proceeded along his way, going east.

After a few more minutes of walking, Axel reached a building that was labeled: "Mythic Pines Youth Center". Axel entered the building. After walking down the short hallway that turned to the left into a big open room. He saw a familiar face wave to him and he crossed the room to meet it.

Inside the youth center were many people around Axel's age and younger. All of whom were doing various things from doing homework to martial arts, to gymnastics. A few were sitting at a counter drinking juice. At one table was a girl that Axel recognized as being on the school's swim team. He was not sure of what her name was. Was it Grace? Was it Gentry? All that Axel knew for sure was that her name started with a "G". As he passed her, the girl's brown eyes remained focused on her friends. Axel crossed the room and reached the waving person, who was sitting near a punching bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey Slugger," Axel said as he approached. "Showing that sack of sand who's boss?" Axel leaned against the wall near the punching bag as the guy paused again from his punching. Sweat dripped from his forehead and soaked his yellow shirt, which read "MPHS" In bold blue capital letters with the word Athletics" below it in smaller letters of the same color. His serious face lightened up as his blue eyes turned to look at Axel.

"Hey bro, what kept you?" He asked as he wiped his forehead with a yellow rag. "We were supposed to meet up a half-hour ago." By this time, the boxer had sat down at the booth closest to the punching bag and began to drink from a yellow capped water bottle, which was monogrammed with an "L", also yellow in color, although it had partially faded and cracked, as if the bottle had been used many times.

Axel shrugged as he looked at his friend. "You know how things seem to go, Luke," Axel stated. "Those guys saw me again today, and thought that they could 'persuade' me to come see their boss," Axel explained, using air quotes. He took the opposite booth so that he and Luke were looking at one another without twisting around.

Luke's face became a mixture of both anger and pity. He had a feeling about why Axel had been late, and Axel's story confirmed Luke's thoughts too have been accurate. "Those fools will never learn, will they?" Luke asked rhetorically while shaking his head. In truth, these goons were not the first group of people to have messed with Axel, and Luke feared that they may not be the last to try. In fact, Axel being picked on is how they met.

It was about nine years ago. Axel had just moved to the city of Mythic Pines, and it was his first day at Arthur Elementary. Axel went to school that day with a wide smile and bright green eyes which rested below a short mop of golden hair. Axel had been given a hug and a big kiss from his mother that morning in front of the school when she dropped him off. His father had also hugged him and ruffled his hair. Axel happily exited the car and entered the school building, which was primarily made of red bricks. When he got to room 25, which was the classroom of Mrs. I. Graine, he was too shy to say much of anything to anyone, not even really noticing who he was placed next too in the class

It was at recess that day when things changed. While Axel happily played on the swing set, a girl around his age approached; a look of contempt not normally seen in such a young child was fired at Axel through her brown eyes. She stopped near the swing that Axel was occupying, and with precision timing, she grabbed the chain as Axel swung by, causing the swing to jerk to a halt. "You're in my swing shrimp." She called darkly at Axel.

Axel looked at her confused;"But, I was here first." The young Axel stated. "The other swings are not being used. Can't you just use one of them?" He proposed. Again he smiled, hoping he could make a new friend out of this mostly black-clad girl.

The girl appeared to be very annoyed by Axel's proposal of using a different swing. She snapped the black nail polished fingers of her right hand, and soon after a couple of other students, (ones from a higher grade) approached and shoved Axel off of the swing, making him skid across the pea pebbles that surrounded the swing set. He offered the now empty swing to the girl, addressing her as "Morgan". She took the swing while the other student began to drag Axel away by the right ankle.

While he was being dragged, Axel cried out for help to the teacher on recess duty, however, the teacher just stared off into space. It was upon his realization that the teacher would not come to his aide that Axel began to cry, only to be smacked by his captor. Axel's ankle was released once he had been dragged away from the playground and the eyesight of the teacher who was staring at nothing.

"Stand!" The student ordered in a harsh voice. He cracked his knuckles while wearing an intimidating look on his face. While he did this, Axel rose to his feet sniveling, only to be immediately smacked back down to the ground and yelled at to stand once more. Axel did so, only to be thrown to the ground once more before he could stand up completely. It was at this time of hitting the ground that his necklace with a sword charm got knocked out from under his shirt. The bully began to make a grab for it to snatch it away when he felt a small rock pelt the back of his head. The bully turned to shoot a menacing look in the direction that the rock flew from, and saw a boy of about Axel's height in a yellow shirt which had the image of a sunglasses-wearing shark on it.

"Leave him alone!" the boy called. He wore a determined look on his face as he stared the bully down that was twice his height. The two were caught in an intense staring contest, like those you saw in the old western movies right before a shoot-out. After what seemed to Axel to have been hours, but was in reality just a few minutes, the bully walked away as if Axel and the other boy were not there at all. The yellow-shirted boy rushed over to Axel to help him up, his eyes being warm and friendly. "Are you OK?" He asked Axel as he held out his hand to help Axel up.

"I think so," Axel replied smiling. "My name is Axel," he said with a smile. He began to shake the hand that had just helped him off of the ground. He was a little dirty from being dragged, but that was nothing that a wet paper towel couldn't fix, so he was confident that there wouldn't be a freak out when he got home.

"My name's Luke!" The yellow wearing boy said happily. His eyes went down to Axel's necklace, which now rested on the grass-covered ground. He picked it up and examined it. "Whoa! This is awesome!" Luke said marveling at it before returning it to Axel.

"Thanks!" Axel replied taking it from Luke and putting it back on around his neck. "Want to go play on the jungle gym?" He said hopefully.

"Sure, I'll race ya!" Luke said before taking off in a full sprint back to the playground. Axel took off after him soon after, saying that he wasn't ready. The two made it back to the playground where the other student, the one who had pushed Axel out of the swing was nowhere too be found, and Morgan was still swinging away. Unbeknown to Axel or Luke, she appeared to be upset to see Axel relatively unharmed.

That day lived on in importance to Axel. It was on that day, at this moment that Axel had found something he had never really found before. This day may have been what Axel would later come to describe as "a dumpster fire", but this day; as bad as it was had one shining moment. It was on this day that Axel had made his first friend.

From that day, Axel and Luke were best friends and played together every day. In time, after being picked on by many people, and having discovered that Luke was training to be a boxer, Axel asked for lessons on how to defend himself. This started as Axel sitting in during the lessons and watching what was being instructed, right there in the youth center, but lead to Axel and Luke sparring on occasion, with Axel actually winning a few times.

"Well, no matter," Luke said as he drank more of his water. "You beat those goons pretty badly, didn't you?" He inquired. "Besides, from the way I understand it, they don't want to hurt you too badly if they want Mr. D to give in to their demands," Luke said as he sat the bottle back down on the table. He picked his yellow rag back up and dabbed his forehead dry of its sweat before patting his hair down with it.

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "But, you never know. Also, there was something unusual about this time." Axel reported. This had interested Luke as he looked at his friend, perplexed. Axel continued his story. "Someone actually tried to help me this time. It was that new guy in school. You know who I mean, the guy who dresses like the kind of bad boy that all the girls swoon over?" Axel said trying to describe the guy to Luke.

Luke was surprised by this revelation. He carefully listened to every detail that Axel gave of the incident, including the refusal of the social protocol known as the handshake. When Axel was finished with his tale, Luke commented that he shouldn't have done such a horrible thing to his bro, and he had half a mind to teach the punk some manners the next time he saw him.

"Really, Luke?" Axel inquired. "Because he is standing right over there," Axel said inconspicuously pointing to a table where the person in question was brooding. Luke's determined look quickly melted away as he scooted in the opposite direction of the brooding individual. "Never mind," He said quickly. Luke may have been on the school's boxing team, (In fact, he's the captain of it) but he still didn't want to mess with that guy. He turned back to Axel.

"You mean Maverick tried to save you?" Luke asked astonished. "That goes against basically everything that I've heard about him." Luke's eyes darted around to ensure that no one, Maverick, in particular, was looking in their direction before he continued. "According to my sources, Maverick one time pummeled a whole street gang, twenty people all at once because one of them scuffed his shoe. They came back a week later with an extra thirty people. Maverick snapped his fingers and sixty people came to his aide." Luke reported this with a hint of worry in his voice.

Axel was in disbelief at the story that Luke had just spun. The whole thing seems very implausible. "Bro, you can't believe everything that you hear," Axel said. "For whatever reason, the guy decided to try and help me out in that fight. I'm grateful to him for that. Maybe someday I will be able to repay him for that gesture." Axel stood to go to the juice bar for a smoothie when he noticed that the TV flashed the words: "News At 4" on the screen. This was shortly followed by the image of a pair of people sitting at a desk; a man and a woman.

"Good Afternoon, Mythic Pines," started the man. A caption appeared on the screen labeling him as "Joshua Rice" and the woman as "Carmen Cameron". They were the anchors for one of the local news channels, Chanel 5. The duo began to talk about various happenings around town. "In today's news, Mythic Pines' red-clad hero has been spotted today," Carmen reported. The youth center fell silent at her statement as the TV's volume was increased. Axel looked wide-eyed at the screen as he started to mutter something under his breath to himself. He began to try and leave quickly and quietly, but before he could he felt Luke's arm wrap around his neck in a friendly matter. "Oh, he's been spotted again!" Luke said with an excited smile.

Carmen continued to speak about how the red hero had first appeared a few months ago and stopped a bank robbery. Since then he has only been seen in town four times, counting that day, when he saved a baby from a runaway carriage that stopped in the middle of the street just before the carriage was struck by a semi-truck.

"He's awesome, isn't he Ax?" Luke inquired. Luke than paused and took a good look at the video footage, which was being played on a loop over Joshua and Carmen (mostly the latter) talk about the red hero. "Hey, isn't that your car back there?" Luke asked Axel. Luke was referring to a Mustang car that the red hero appeared to be running toward just before the loop restarted. Luke stopped and stared at his best friend with a shocked look on his face.

Axel stared at Luke. "What makes you think that's my car in the feed? It's a black and white feed. Besides, there are hundreds of Mustangs in this town." Axel said, logically debunking his friend's claim. Luke did not have a reply to Axel's counter. He, however, commented that he thought that since the guy ran towards the Mustang, apparently likes the color red, and according to many eyewitness reports is around Axel's height, he had gotten the silly notion in his head that Axel was the hero.

"Luke, you know that I wouldn't be able to pull this kind of stuff off," Axel interjected. He watched the gleam of excitement slowly fade away from Luke's eyes to be replaced with the cold grey of realism. Luke admitted that Axel was right and returned to the punching bag, clearly upset that his fantasy was dashed. Axel felt bad for Luke, now that he was downtrodden, Axel appeared as though he wanted to tell Luke something, but had ultimately decided against it. It was at this moment that the lights in the youth center blinked out, leaving the placed draped in darkness. A voice shrieked out in fear immediately after the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In a cave far away, a cloaked figure stands in an open space. A strange circular symbol is planted on the ground with a tiny sliver of it missing. "It feels so good to be free again." said a distorted voice. "And such young body, it has been a long time since I have had such a young body." He surveyed the cave. "But I am still stuck in this wretched tomb." He snapped his fingers and called out "Romulous, my book!"

"Yes, Master Mordred." replied a new voice as a bipedal wolf-like creature approached the cloaked figure. In his claws, he carried a battered book and gave it to Mordred, who opened the book and began to read what to the untrained ear would sound like a bunch of gibberish. From it, a screen appeared which began to show various places within the Mythic Pines City Limits. "So, this 'Mythic Pines' is where they are." He turned back to Romulous and held out his hand. Mordred's eyes began to glow a piercing red as his shaggy black hair began to float upward with dark energy.

"Ex quo mihi tenebris et vocavi te Golem!" Upon saying these words, many figures appeared around the wolf-like Romulous. Each of the figures was around five feet tall and appeared to be made of stone. They had the build of a fit twenty-year-old and communicated in a series of non-comprehensible sounds.

"I shall not fail you, my Master," Romulous said. "After today, no one will be around to stop you from achieving your plan." With that statement, Romulous and the stone-like figures all vanished, leaving Mordred alone in the cave.

Mordred returned his attention to the magical monitor. He sneered at the screen, as it showed the target that Romulous was sent to destroy. "With him gone, all will fall into place." Mordred began to laugh maniacally.

Back at the Mythic Pines Youth Center, the lights had come back on. Many people cheered, but Luke did not. He scanned the room for Axel but did not see him. Worried, he began to look around the room for him and calling out his name. Luke's search, aided by a few people who had seen Axel move around while it was dark lead him out around the back of youth center. He heard Axel's voice and ran toward it, turning the corner just in time to see Axel enveloped in a flash of red light, that caused Luke to recoil and shield his eyes.

When the light faded, where Axel stood was the red-clad hero that was just being mentioned on the news. The red hero turned around to see Luke standing there, shocked excitement and anger of being lied to dancing across his face, both wanting control. "Ax, you are the Red Hero?" Luke inquired, pointing at him. He was now slightly more angry than excited.

Axel sighed and looked at the ground briefly. "Look, this isn't the time or the place for this conversation. We will talk about it later though, I promise." He said as he tried to politely get past Luke. Axel began to hurry to another part of town, and Luke followed. Axel arrived at a park where he found Romulous and the stone men. "Don't you know this town has a leash law?" Axel said after catching Romulous' attention with the use of his blaster. "Who are you anyway, and what are you doing in my town?"

Romulous's big smile was even more prominent once he saw the red hero. "My name is Romulous, but you can call me: 'your executioner'!" He said menacingly. His midnight black fur made a great contrast with the bright sunlight that filled the area.

Axel laughed. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch wolfy," Axel said, his British accent becoming a little more prominent in his banter than it normally is, (which made his insult seem more humorous). Underneath Axel's helmet, he wore a confident smirk. He holstered the blaster and took a fighting stance.

Romulous had become annoyed at Axel's remark. "Golems, go!" He ordered. On that order, the squad of stone-like people charged Axel. He began to fight them off, tricking a few of them into hitting their allies, some he beat his own two hands. A few unfortunate ones got a blast fired square in their face by Axel's firearm without it leaving the holster again.

Luke saw that one of the Golems had managed to sneak up on Axel and was going to attack him from behind while he was distracted fighting other Golems. Without thinking, Luke grabbed a nearby 2x4 plank of wood and ran up to sack the Golem in a sneak attack of his own. The wood harmlessly shattered on the Golem's body, causing the Golem to turn around and shove Luke to the ground. As Axel called out Luke's name, a group of Golems began to gang up on Luke.

Luke was helpless on the ground as the Golems surrounded him. Their piercing green eyes began to come down on Luke. All seemed lost for Luke when there was a blinding flash of light. When Luke's eyes adjusted to the bright light, he noticed that aside from him, the time had come to a complete stop for everyone.

"Lucas Stephens" called a voice from nowhere. It seemed to echo about, making pinpointing its origin fairly difficult.

"Hello?" Luke called out confused. "What's going on?" Luke began to look around, hoping to find the source of the voice. He, however, did not see anyone around, except for the monsters and his friend who were all frozen in time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Lucas, you have shown great character in trying to help someone who is about to be attacked from behind. You bravely charged in, despite the danger. You are worthy of the yellow bear." The voice said.

Luke was confused. "What do you mean I'm 'worthy of the yellow bear'? What does that mean?" The voice did not respond to Luke's question. Instead, the voice told Luke that the yellow Avalon gem had chosen him and that he could call on its power in times of danger. Luke's phone floated out of his pocket as a yellow stone appeared in front of him. The phone floated up to be level with the yellow stone. The phone began to glow yellow as its casing altered slightly in size, becoming more of a rectangle with perfectly rounded corners. The phone was pure black, but now the phone's back was yellow with a gold bear in profile on it. The voice continued:

"Dial '66774' and press 'send' while calling out: 'Avalon Might! Ranger Knight!'" The voice explained. "This will allow you to utilize the power of the yellow stone." With that, the voice said no more.

Luke did as the voice had instructed. The keypad was already showing on the phone's touchscreen and Luke dialed "66774" and pressed send He than called out: "Avalon Might, Ranger Knight?" in a sort of confused voice. As he did so, Luke felt a surge of energy race through his body. Time had begun to flow normally once again as Luke found himself back where he was, surrounded by the Golems, although he noticed that they were now all on the ground and that he was in a suit that was very similar to Axel's but yellow instead of red.

The arms and legs appeared to be made of sections of iron, or some other metallic looking material. He had white gloves and boots on, but they all had a single thin line of yellow around them near the openings. A blue colored blaster rested in a white holster, which was attached to a white belt. The belt featured a buckle which hosted a symbol of a small blue circle, surrounded by a slightly larger circle of gold, which was on top of a plus and an X gold on color, making a thin eight-pointed star. His helmet's forehead had a golden bear in profile, much like his phone now did. Axel's outfit matched, other than being red and featuring a dragon instead of a bear.

"Now there's two Rangers?" Romulous called out while he watched Luke and Axel now both effortlessly taking out Golems.

"Wolfe!" Axel called. "Watch your opponent, not someone else," Axel warned before he punched Romulous in the chest.

"This isn't over yet, punk!" Romulous said before vanishing. The area now was empty, except for Luke and Axel, who returned to their normal forms in flashes of yellow and red respectively.

"That was Awesome!" Luke shouted. "I KNEW you were…" but, before Luke could finish his sentence, Axel half his hand up to Luke's mouth. "Secret identity, bro," Axel said. Luke nodded in understanding what he was being told but was clearly a little upset about having to keep something the big quiet.

Axel began talking aloud, mostly to himself. "So, if Luke is the second, I wonder when we will find the others?" He shook his head. "No matter, for now, let's go make sure that everyone in the youth center is alright," With that, Luke and Axel ran off.

Gwen, a girl on the school's swim team was sitting at a table in the youth center, chatting with her friends when the power cut off. When the lights came back on she saw someone, whom she later would know is Axel leaving, It was quiet for a brief moment before stone creatures burst into the youth center. Most of the people inside began to shriek in terror at the sight of the Golems. Almost everyone fled the building in a panic like lice fleeing from a burning wig. Gwen only noticed two people who remained inside the building with her. One of them, she knew as the school's new bad boy, Maverick. She did not recognize the other boy. She saw both of the boys take battle stances. While they were not able to really harm these creatures, they were doing an excellent job of holding their attention. Gwen than heard a shriek and turned to face it.

It had come from a young boy, Gwen thought that the kid had to be at most six years old. He was hiding under a table, but some of the Golems had spotted him and were trying to grab him. The boy began to pull further in away from the monster as he continued to cry out for help. Another Golem tried to grab at Gwen, but she splashed her cup of water in the Golem's face. The monster was stunned by this maneuver and recoiled away from her. Gwen quickly ran up to the bar and grabbed a pitcher of ice water that was sitting there, and hurried over to where the boy was hiding.

"Hey, rock-for-brains!" She called, getting its attention. She splashed the pitcher of ice water in the Golem's face, making it recoil as if it was in great pain. It seemed as though they are harmed by water. Gwen used this chance to get the boy out from under the table and able to get to the door to get out. The kid thanked her, his appreciation had a lisp, as he was missing his two front teeth. His curly, chestnut colored hair bobbed up and down as he hurried to the door. Gwen turned around to see that the boy her age that she did not recognize was getting surrounded by the Golems. One of them reached for the boy's aviator shades, which were currently resting on the top of his head. He slapped the stone hand away as he was slowly forced back into a corner. Gwen and Maverick both tried to rush to his aide, but were both stopped by a pair of Golems. It was at this point that there was a flash of white light. They noticed that other than them, the time had seemed to stop for everyone and everything else.

"What's going on?" the avatar shade wearing boy asked, brushing the dust off of his green jacket. He sidestepped out from the corner that he was being forced into, an easy feat since the Golems were frozen in time. "Why is everything frozen in time?" He inquired to no one in particular. It was at this point that the disembodied voice spoke again.

"Gwendolyn Lunghi, Peter Ashton," The voice said. It was at this point that Maverick quickly spoke up before the voice could say his name, cutting it off by telling it to call him "Maverick". It was the first time that Gwen or Peter had seen Maverick act in any way other than his bad boy persona would suggest. It was at this point that the voice continued what it was trying to say. "You have all three shown great character in fighting the Golems so that the other people could escape. Gwendolyn, you have been found worthy of the Blue Dolphin, for your swift maneuvers in saving that young boy." Gwen's ebony skin blushed at the praise.

"Peter, you have been found worthy of the Green Eagle for your keen eyes." The voice commented. Peter replied with a grateful, but confused "thanks". He was more concerned with who was talking to them, and where they were speaking from. It was long until the voice began speaking again, this time to Maverick.

"Maverick, you have been found worthy of the Black Lion. Your actions today have shown that you are a noble man." Maverick said nothing in reply to the voice. It was at this point that a stone matching the color each of them was told appeared in front of them. Much like when Luke went through this, their phones floated up to meet the stones. The stones merged with the phones and changed them, much like what happened to Luke's phone, except for being of the color of the gem and having a profile of the creature they were told. The voice told them that in order to activate the morphers, they had to type in "66774" and press "send," calling out: "Avalon Might, Ranger Knight!"

In doing so, each of the three was enveloped in a flash of light, that was of the respective colors. Their suits matched Luke's and Axel's, other than being the different colors and having the specified animal on the helmet. When the morphing finished, time began to flow like normal again.

The Golems were unfazed by the sudden change. The Rangers began to fight the Golems. A flurry of punches was launched at the stone man-like creatures. The tide of the battle slowly began to turn to the favor of the Rangers.

Gwen did a jump kick, knocking one Golem into another. Both of the Golems fell to the floor with a loud thud. The Golems stood back up and charged at Gwen, only to be met with her Avalon Blaster, which knocked them back down. But, this time they did not get back up. Another pair of Golems charged at Peter. He jumped and kicked the two in the face and did a backflip. The Golems staggered backward and fell over, shattering into pieces.

Maverick was fighting four Golems. He dodged and weaved around their attacks, following it up with a roundhouse kick to one of them. The Rangers all grabbed their blasters and fired in unison, reducing the remaining Golems to piles of pebbles.

"We did it!" Peter cried happily while jumping up and down. Underneath his helmet, Peter was beaming. He was living a childhood dream of being a superhero. Gwen smiled underneath her helmet. Maverick turned to start and walk away only to be stopped by a re-morphed red and yellow rangers, having morphed again in case there were more monsters inside the building.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So, now there's five of us?" Axel asked happily. He took a quick look around and saw that the five of them were the only people in the building. "Well, it looks like we are alone in here, so it is safe for us to reveal ourselves to one another." Axel took a deep breath before he reached up and undid the latches on his helmet, which opened with a soft click. His helmet came off, allowing his straight shaggy hair fall to a more natural position. He took in his new teammates with his stunning green eyes, "My name is Axel, Axel Dullahan." He said cheerfully holding out his right hand to shake while he grasped his helmet with his left hand. "This is my best friend, Luke Stephens." Axel introduced as Luke removed his helmet and also reached out for a handshake.

Of the other three Rangers, the green was the first to reciprocate the gesture. He too removed his helmet. His aviator shades appearing on top of his head, like they were when he morphed. "My name is Peter Ashton." e said with a smile."It's great to meet you, Axel and Luke. B-T-Ws, I love the accent Ax" Peter said as he shook Axel's hand, which he followed up by shaking Luke's. Axel thanked him for the compliment.

Blue was next. She removed her helmet, allowing her silky dark hair to drop down to her shoulders. "My name is Gwen Lunghi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Gwen said. She then turned to Luke. "Hey, you're on the school's boxing team, right?" She inquired.

Luke's eyes lit up like the ball in Times Square when it prepares to drop in welcoming the new year."That's right. If I win my next two matches, I'll break the school's record for the most consecutive wins in boxing, so I'm pretty hot." Luke said winking. Gwen gave a sort of potty chuckle. It was at this point that the four rangers all turned to look at black, who had yet to reveal his identity.

"I'm not interested in this whole 'teamwork' thing." He said. "I prefer to fight alone. In my experience, people cannot be trusted." Maverick explained. After his statement, the black ranger started to walk away again. However, he only took a few steps before a voice stopped him.

The voice belonged to Peter. He stated: "Come now, we all revealed who we really are, it is the least you could do to return the favor. Besides, even if you don't tell, Gwen and I know. What's to stop us from telling Axel and Luke?" Peter interjected. He had approached Maverick and was close to being in his face.

"'I'" Axel said, looking at Peter. "You mean to say: 'Gwen and I know'." He corrected. Axel than turned his attention toward the black ranger. Now he too was waiting for the black ranger to reveal his identity, "Come on man, it's only fair. We are part of the same team, we should know who each other are at least."

The black ranger was now annoyed. It could be seen, even though his mask that he was upset. He slowly reached up and removed his helmet, which had a red visor on it, as opposed to the black one that the other Rangers had. Once he removed the helmet showing his face, he still neglected to properly introduce himself. Luke however quickly identified him, and Axel again thanked him for the help earlier in the day.

"Well, I think it is time to take you guys to the base," Axel said, fully powering down, which the other Rangers followed suit in doing. Axel led the other rangers to where he had his red Mustang parked. Axel pressed a button on the key fob to deactivate the security alarm. Luke quickly blurted out "shotgun!" and hopped inside.

Back in Mordred's lair, Romulous entered only to be quickly greeted by an enraged boss. His eyes flashed bright red as he began to yell. "One Ranger! I sent you to destroy One Ranger! Now, there's five of them." The longer that Mordred yelled, the more intensely his eyes glowed. Romulous was intimidated by him, despite the fact that Mordred was shorter. Mordred waved his hand, making the screen reappear.

The screen showed the five rangers standing in the youth center with the helmets off. Mordred turned back to his general, still very upset. "Now, go and destroy those rangers, you flea-bitten imbecile!" Mordred's words boomed in the cave, reverberating off of the walls. Mordred waved his hand as he used an incantation. "Ex quo mihi tennis et vocal te Golem!" More Golems appeared in a glow of dark light all around Romulous. "Now go to Mythic Pines and eliminate those Rangers!" Mordred ordered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Axel's car pulled up to a gate. Axel rolled down the window and pressed in a code into the keypad nearby. There were six beeps, each one coordinating to one of the buttons pressed on the keypad. The gate opened up, allowing the red Mustang to go in. Axel pulled up near a moderately sized house.

"We're here," Axel said as he and Luke casually unbuckled from their car seats. The other three were all surprised by the building they were seeing. They were in awe of the house. The red brick house sat a lawn of finely cut grass. The concrete path took a few curves on its path from the driveway to the front door, which was a beautiful white door, with a gold knocker which was accented with a knight's helmet.

"Wait, your house has a gate?" Gwen asked surprised. She had never seen such a beautiful house before, not with her own eyes at least. "Is your dad a movie star or something?" She asked half-joking.

"Or the Pope?" Peter added smiling.

Axel chuckled at Peter's comment. "No, my dad runs a security service," Axel explained simply as he activated his car's alarm. He then began to lead his new team into the house. Axel wasn't even halfway to the door when Peter called out:

"Wait, You said your last name is 'Dullahan'. As in Dullahan Security Systems, the service that protects just about every building in town and is the biggest employer in town?" Peter's voice was gradually getting louder and louder with every word as he was getting more and more excited.

"That's right," Axel said casually as they finally approached the front door. Axel turned to look at the other Rangers and saw that Peter's mind had been blown. Peter stood there frozen with a look of excitement plastered on his face. Axel whistled "Hello, Earth to Peter? We're going in now." Peter snapped back to attention and gave a nervous chuckle before hurrying inside to be with the other Rangers.

"You seem awfully humble for a rich guy," Maverick stated with pointed words. His words implied a combination of curiosity and mistrust of what he was being told. Axel entered the main sitting room.

"Well, Maverick, to answer your question, the reason that I am, to use your words: 'humble for a rich person' is that I know how it feels to be without money. I was adopted by my parents. But, that is a story for a later time." Axel walked over to the bookcase and grabbed a book titled: _Haim's Complete Guide to Arthurian Legend_. Axel reached into the cavity in the row of books made by removing the book and flipped a secret switch before pulling his hand back out and replacing the book. The bookcase began to rise to the ceiling, revealing a doorway behind it. Axel motioned for the others to follow him.

Once all of them were inside, the bookcase lowered back to position. The Rangers now found themselves in a stone-walled room. One wall was covered by a bookcase which held many ancient looking books. The opposite wall, the one the Rangers were near had a bare space where the hidden door was, with five display cases, each of which holds one of the Ranger suits. A third wall featured various weapons. The last wall was bare except for a few photos and a doorway to another part of the house. In the middle of the room was a round table with a dozen chairs placed around it. The table and the chairs were all made of mahogany.

"Welcome to my lair," Axel said to the other rangers, all of whom were flabbergasted at what they were seeing. This room almost looked like it was ripped straight from a medieval castle. This included the nice touch of lit torches hanging on the walls. The only thing that really deviated from the theme was a set of monitors that were on the wall above the suits, which would display a feed from outside if monsters were attacking.

Peter gave an impressed whistle. "How did you hide all of this from your old man?" He inquired in an impressed voice. He just imagined Mr. Dulahan accidentally stumbling into the room and Axel having to explain it away.

"Oh, the odds of that are very unlikely," Axel responded as he was sitting down at the roundtable on a red cushioned seat. "Mum and dad don't come to the guest house very often." He said it so casually that it took a moment for what he said to sink into their minds.

"'Guesthouse'?" Peter and Gwen asked perplexed. Gwen continued her thought: "You live in the guest house?"

Axel nodded in confirmation. "It wasn't getting used anyway, and they figured that it was better to let me have it as it would be very costly to get a crew in here and demolish it." Axel went on to explain that he has lived in the guest house for about a year, and he enjoys having his own place.

"So, now the five are gathered." called out a voice. The new rangers recognized the voice as the one that briefly talked to them before they received their powers that day. The turned to the doorway on the wall with the photos as they heard footsteps. A cloaked man entered the main room. His white beard flowed down to his kneecaps, and his walking ability was not handicapped as one would expect a person of his apparent age would be.

"Welcome Rangers, I am Merlin." The man introduced. He explained that he created the gems that gave them their powers, and that they were needed to save the world. Upon being asked why by Maverick, Merlin began to explain everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Over a millennia ago, King Arthur ruled over England. However, one day Mordred and the king fought. Mordred was slain, but not before my king was mortally wounded. The Knights of the Round Table, as well as Lady Guinevere, had magic stones that gave them powers as well."

"Wait, does that mean that these stones use to belong to the Knights of the Round Table?" Peter asked excited, quickly apologizing after he realized he interrupted out of excitement,

"Sadly, no," Merlin explained. "Those stones were lost to time. I felt that Mordred may return one day, so I made new stones to empower a new team when and if he should darken humanity with his presence.

As Merlin continued to explain the true story of King Arthur and Mordred's battle, Peter came and sat down at the table with Axel, taking a green cushioned chair. He was fascinated by the story that he was being told.

Meanwhile, Gwen was looking at the few photos that decorated the wall while she listened to Merlin's story. She was fascinated by them. Once Merlin was done with his story, she spoke up. "Hey Axel, if you don't mind me asking who are these pictures of?" Gwen asked as she turned toward the table.

Axel had a solemn look on his face as he stood and walked over to the wall with the pictures. The first photo was of a man and woman, each of whom held a young boy. The parents both had dark hair. The father wore a red necktie and held the bigger child, who was wearing a silver shirt. They both had a carefree smile and were quite clearly father and son. The mother had a warm smile and a white dress featuring pink frills. She held an infant wearing only a diaper and had a red pacifier in his mouth as he was seemingly asleep.

The second picture was of those two children, but they were older. They were both holding onto a gold trophy that had a "#1" engraved on it, facing the camera. They appeared to be in a park during some sort of event. The older boy was wearing a silver shirt, while the younger wore a red shirt. They both were blue jean shorts and had matching smiles. The third picture was of Axel with his arm wrapped around Merlin. Axel was smiling and Merlin was a bit perplexed. Axel was morphed, but without the helmet on and based on the positioning of Axel's other arm, this one appeared to be a selfie.

"The first photo is of my biological family. My mother, father, brother, and myself." Axel stated, indicating to the older child as his brother and the infant as himself. He looked at the photo with a detached expression. "I didn't really get a chance to know my birth parents. I was young when they passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that man," Peter said as he approached and placed his arm around Axel's shoulders sympathetically. The moment was cut short by a blaring alarm.

Merlin told the Rangers that there was an attack downtown and that they needed to get down there. He waved his hand and spoke an incantation. Five motorbikes appeared. Each one of them matched one of the Rangers in color and were decorated with a horse head on the front. "These are your Avalon Cycles, please use them to get to the battle," Merlin said.

"Thanks, old friend," Axel said to the wizard before turning to his team. He pulled out his morpher. "You guys ready?" He inquired. They all nodded in confirmation. They lined up with Maverick and Peter on the ends. Axel stood in the middle while Luke was on Axel's left and Gwen was on his right. In unison, the five teens dialed "66774" and pressed send on the phones. "Avalon Might! Ranger Knight!" They all called out. With flashes of light, the five morphed into their Ranger forms, matching the suits in the display cases. They then all got on the cycle of the respective color. A door opened leading outside and the Rangers exited through it and started to make their way too town. The cycles exited through a secret passage that did not come out near the Dulahan property, thus minimizing the odds of the base's location being discovered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Romulous was terrorizing the town alongside a platoon of Golems. Romulous had a sword in his hands and used it to direct the grunts on where to attack. It was during the attack that the lupine enemy began to fell as though he was in control of the situation, and had won when five blasts, each of which was a different color from one another pelted him in the back.

"What?!" He roared as he fell to his knees, and quickly recovered. He turned around to see the Rangers there, still on their cycles. They all propped out the kickstands and dismounted the cycles and began to approach the wolf monster. He felling of happiness at the destruction he was causing was quickly substituted with the feeling of fear of what would come next. "Not you guys again."

"It's over, Wolfy," Peter said. "Surrender now." Peter took a stance to show that he was ready to fight. He kept his blaster pointed at Mordred's General.

"Surrender? Surrender to who? Five teens in multi-colored spandex?" He said, quite literally howling with laughter. He menacingly stared the five rangers down while they stood in the same order that they were in back in the base when they morphed.

"With the Courage of the Eagle," Peter cried as he bumped his fists together. "Avalon Ranger, Green!" During this part, Peter moved his arms in a circle, ending in a traditional battle stance on the color's name, which also resulted in a small explosion behind him matching in color.

"With the Nobility of the Lion" Maverick started. He was on the opposite end of Peter and perfectly mirrored Peter's gestures in every way. "Avalon Ranger, Black!" Much like Peter, Maverick also had an explosion after his color's name, but his explosion was filled black instead of green.

"With the Strength of the Bear" Luke called with the same starting gesture as Peter. "Avalon Ranger Yellow!" Peter ended with his body facing Peter, and his head facing Romulous. Luke was balanced on his right foot, while his left leg rested on the right thigh. A yellow explosion went off when Luke called out his color.

"With the Agility of the Dolphin", Gwen cried as she mirrored Luke. "Avalon Ranger Blue!" Her explosion was blue in color as she, while still looking at Romulous mirrored Luke's position perfectly.

"With the Might of the Dragon" Axel called as he started with pounding his fists together. "Avalon Ranger Red!" He ended in a normal battle stance with his right foot in front of his left. He thrust his left foot forward as he finished the latter half of his battle-cry and a red explosion went off as well.

"Power Rangers Avalon!" The five rangers called together, causing their colorful explosions to go off in unison.

"Attack!" Romulous called to the Golems". With that, the stone monster charged and began to fight the Rangers.

Three golems charged at Gwen. She ducked under their punches at the last moment, making them punch each other instead. The direct blows to the heads seemed as though it did not faze them in the slightest. "You guys are so hard-headed," Gwen commented as she pulled out her blaster and fired. Three bolts o blue energy issued forth, knocking them down.

Four Golems came at Peter. He playfully dodged and weaved around the attacks, clearly having fun with this. Inside his helmet, Peter wore a big, goofy smile. "This is amazing!" He cried gleefully. "I fell like I'm in a video game!" He said happily right before he took a sucker punch to the face. Peter was knocked down but got back up with a backflip. "Eagle Kick!" He cried as he kicked a Golem skyward, only for it to crash on the ground and smash into countless pieces, which quickly dissolved into nothingness.

Three Golems came at Maverick. He swept the legs out from under one of them. The other two charged him, but Maverick grabbed one of them and used them a shield to absorb the blows from the other. The attacking Golem continued to plummet its ally, either not realizing or not caring that they were attacking an ally. Maverick was sure it was the former. "These guys must have rocks for brains." He commented.

The remaining Four Golems came at Axel and Luke together. Luke's boxing training proved to be quite useful, as it allowed him to get many clean hits in. Axel exchanged multiple blows with a Golem before managing to kick it away from him, and toward Luke. "On your left," Axel called to his friend. Luke did a spinning kick and shattered the Golem. While this was going on, Axel shot four blasts of red energy into the remaining Golem, causing it to explode.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

By the time they had finished this wave off, a new wave of Golems had been summoned. Axel snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his left hand. He used this sword, which he called the "Avalon Blade" to begin to hack and slash away at the stone monsters. The other Rangers followed suit and snapped their fingers. Luke received yellow spiked gauntlets that were made to resemble bear claws. A trident dropped into Gwen's hands. The light blue handle had a design of a darker blue line working its way down the pole. Maverick received a pair of daggers, which had black handles, and almost looked like the canines from a lion's mouth. Peter got a pair of green tonfas that each had a spike on both ends. These weapons made quick work of the newer wave of Golems, and the Rangers turned their attention toward Romulous.

"You may have won today Rangers, but you won't win again!" Romulous howled while a small purple dot hastily drew a magic seal in the air, which turned into a portal that he jumped through. Shortly after he entered the portal, it vanished.

"We won!" Peter cried joyfully as he began to do a little victory dance. During his celebration, a few civilians slowly started to peak outside of their hiding places. Upon seeing that the monsters were gone and that the city's hero was there, they quickly came out, cheering and applauding.

Mordred was unhappy with Romulous. "You fled the battle? Are you a wolf or a chicken?" Mordred roared as his eyes flashed red once again on the word chicken.

Romulous was cowering in front of his boss, which looks awkward since Mordred is shorter, Romulous attempted to defend his actions. "B-but Master, they had weapons that allowed them to pummel the Golems to dust. They would have made puppy chow out of me!" Mordred glared at his subordinate for that defense. "You'll wish you were turned into puppy chow of you ever flee again!" Mordred yelled. "Now get out of my face," Mordred yelled. Romulous quickly fled from his master.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Back at the base, the Rangers sat, de morphed around the table. Each of them was sitting in a chair whose cushion matched their ranger color. Merlin sat in a white cushioned chair, which was next to Axel's. "You fought valiantly today Rangers," Merlin said. "But be warned, Mordred has powerful magic and he will stop at nothing to attain victory."

"There's one thing, I don't understand though," Maverick stated. "If Mordred was slain over a millennia ago, then how is he attack Mythic Pines today?" His question was poignant and the other rangers stopped and looked toward Merlin for the answer as well.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Well, before the king slew Mordred, a spell was cast. That spell sealed Mordred away in a pocket dimension so that he could come back one day. Mordred's final words were vowing revenge on, and I quote: 'those who bask in the warmth of the sun'."

"Yeah, but why this city?" Gwen asked. "I mean didn't he die in England? Why would he attack here?" She was confused by this, as it seemed very bizarre to her,

"I can't pin down where he is," Merlin replied. "But his magic is too strong to be coming from overseas. He's definitely here in this country. He also may be after me. Everyone else who faced him in that battle way back then is long dead. He may want revenge on me."

Things got quiet at the table. The gravity of what Merlin said was sinking into the rangers like a lead balloon. It is possible that this kind old man could wind up dead at the hands of that evil wizard.

"We won't let that happen," Axel said shortly. Merlin and the other four rangers all turned to look at him. "Merlin is our friend. We won't let him just be killed. I-i've already lost too many who are important to me…" Axel's eyes glanced back to the first two photos on the wall.

Gwen remembered that Axel said that the first photo was of him, his brother, and their biological parents. "So, that middle picture, is that you and your brother?" She asked. Axel nodded in confirmation.

"That photo was us during our time at the orphanarium. It was an event put on by the mayor of the town for all of the kids. There were many little fun events going on in the park. My brother and I won the three-legged race. That was probably the happiest I ever was back then…" Axel trailed off, trying to fight back tears and hiding them from his team. It was at this point that Axel quickly switched gears to try and hide his sorrow.

"But, I don't want to think about that right now. We need to focus on more pressing matters here in the present. Mordred will strike again, and we need to be ready for him when he does." Axel was determined. He did not want to return to that dark place. He pulled out a camera and fixed it on a tripod. He set it up pointing toward the table and had his team and Merlin gather. He set the timer and hurried to his position.

Axel stood in the middle with a smile. Beside him were Luke and Merlin. The next two out were Peter, who was by Merlin, and Gwen who was by Luke. Standing behind Axel and Merlin was Maverick, who was the only one not smiling in the picture.


End file.
